


I'm Not Cheating

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Miscommunication, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dean thinks Roman cheating so he ends things.





	

Title: I'm Not Cheating

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Ambreigns

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Román Reigns, Brock Lesnar, and Seth Rollins.

Summary: Dean thinks Roman cheating so he ends things.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What?"

Renee rolled her eyes at Dean's forgetfulness before asking the cameraman to redo it. Counting down Renee smiled brightly at the WWE Universe fans.

"I'm here with Dean Ambrose. Dean what do you think of the Authority pairing Seth Rollins and WWE Heavyweight Champion Román Reigns?"

Dean stared at Renee before leading towards the microphone. "I think Roman and Seth pairing together is pathetic but they have always have been close like a couple." with that Dean turned away. Leaving Renee and the WWE Universe fans behind bubbling with curiosity.

* * *

The walk back to the locker room was unusually loud but Dean enjoyed it distracted him from the thoughts inside his head.

"You little bitch." was the only warning Dean got before his head was gripped. He whimpered as his scalp burn from the harsh yank which he knows removed some strands of hair.

Shoving him onto his knees, Dean whimpered as an foot came in contact with his back. Landing face down on the floor, Dean ignored the slight burn from his hair and the foot.

"We're always been close like a couple, Dean Really, that surprising coming out of your mouth, the mouth of my boyfriend." Román hissed kept in Dean on the ground.

"You have three seconds to explain why I shouldn't spank your bare ass in front of the whole WWE Universe tonight."

Dean whined as he tried to pull him body up. Suddenly Román removed his foot lowering himself down to lift Dean's chin forcing eye contact.

"One. Two. Th-"

"Back in ECW you and Seth were so close. I saw the way you been hanging out now and I just thought-"

"Shut up Dean." Roman ordered gently as he sat down pulling Dean into his chest hugging the other man.

"Brock Lesnar asked me to keep an eye on his husband, who happens to be Seth. God, I love you and Seth isn't anywhere near your level. You're my sun and I only want your sunlight for the rest of my life. Beside how could I possibly cheat on my precious submissive."

Dean blushed at the compliment loving the warmth of Roman's arms around him.

He was all his.


End file.
